RatedR Bet
by charliz
Summary: It was just a simple bet: get John into bed in one month. What happens when it becomes more complicated than that? John/Adam; Chris/Randy; SLASH; If u don't like slash, then don't read..you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here's my new story people. It's only my second story and first slash so if u leave a review please be kind.

Disclaimer: The usual. I own none of the characters. etc.

******

"Jeff Hardy?"

"Nah, been there done that. He's waaaay to easy." Adam laughed.

"Ok, how about Matt Hardy?" Randy asked.

"I don't think so. He's not my type."

"Since when do you have a type?" Chris asked laughing.

"Excuse me, I'm not a slut you know. I do have some standards." Adam responded snippily.

"Alright, gee no need to get worked up about it. How about Khali?" Randy asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Randy, are you trying to gross me out? Come on be serious you guys." Adam said.

"Oh wait. I've got one. There is absolutely no way in hell you can get this guy into bed." Chris replied with a cocky grin.

"There is not a single person alive that I couldn't get into bed, thank you. So who is it?" Adam replied.

"John Cena." No more words were needed. Everyone knew that John was practically untouchable in the locker room. A lot of guys had tried and failed to get to John. Adam would be no different.

"Ok, so there may be one person who I can't sleep with. John? Really? You don't think I could get him into bed?" Adam asked.

"Nope, not on your best day. John isn't gay, remember?" Randy replied smiling.

"Well, it will definitely be a challenge. We have a lot of history together so I may be able to charm my way into his good graces. Then I can charm my way into his bed. You know what your on." Adam replied thinking of all the ways he could woo John.

"Ok, but don't say we didn't warn you when you don't come out on top." Chris said chuckling.

"Very funny, Irvine. What are we betting and how long do I have?"

"Let's see. I think if you win you get what you've always wanted, one of us in bed. If we win you have to be our slave for two weeks. You have one month to get into Cena's pants." Chris replied smirking.

"One month, huh? I can do that, but you guys can't interfere to try and get me to lose." Adam replied seriously.

"We won't, promise." Randy said holding up his hand in a scout's honor gesture.

"Ok, it's a deal." Adam said and held out his hand for Chris and Randy to shake. Just as they'd finished talking a stagehand came to tell Adam his match was up. "Gotta go, but I'm going to get this bet going tonight after the show. So, if you see John why don't you invite him for drinks?" Adam suggested to the two lovebirds.

"Alright, will do. Have a good match." Randy replied.

"See ya." Adam said and then left the locker room.

After Adam left for his match Chris and Randy continued talking about the bet until John came in and then they abruptly stopped.

"Hey, John. How's it going?" Randy asked the chain gang leader.

"It's going good. I see you two are still together." John replied happy for his friend.

"Yeah, we are. Listen, a few of us are going for drinks after the show. We were wondering if you'd like to join us?" Chris asked John hoping he'd say yes. After all, they promised Adam they wouldn't try and interfere so they may as well help a bit.

"I don't know. Who's all going?"

"Actually, it'll just be four of us. You, me, Randy and Adam." Chris said.

"Adam? Come on, you guys know we don't get along very good." John replied with a frown. Although why they didn't get along he wasn't sure of. He figured they'd just never taken the time to know each other outside of work.

"Well there's a first time for everything. Really, John you haven't been out with us in ages. It's about time you had some fun." Randy said looking at John with a puppy dog face.

"Alright, I'll come just stop looking at me like that. You're freaking me out a little. Does he always get his way when he does that?" John asked Chris.

"Yep, pretty much. Who do you think taught him that?" Chris asked with a laugh.

"Annnyway, meet us outside when the show's over and we'll all ride together, ok?"

"Yeah yeah, aiight catch ya later." John said before leaving.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Chris replied smiling at his lover.

Randy nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I thought we'd have more of a fight on our hands. Maybe he's realizing that he needs to socialize more, especially with his friends." Randy said.

"Ok, enough about John. We need to get ready for our match. So, come on get up." Chris said pulling Randy up off the couch.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Randy smarted.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Now come on let's go get ready."

"Yes, boss man." Randy said saluting him.

"And don't you forget it." Chris replied laughing.

Randy walked over to Chris, pushing him against one of the lockers. "As long as you don't forget who the boss is in the bedroom." Randy whispered in Chris' ear causing him to shiver. He then moved his mouth lightly over Chris' jaw until he reached his mouth and kissed him with all the passion he had.

They broke apart when they heard someone whistle.

"Oh hey Adam. Did you need something?" Randy asked breathless.

"Nope, just wanted to let you know your match is up in like ten minutes. A stagehand knocked but when they didn't get an answer they left. Guess I can see why you didn't hear them." Adam chuckled.

"Shut it, Adam. Can we help it if you're jealous?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"Jealous? Of you two? I don't think so. I can get some action anytime I want, thank you." Adam stated in a cocky tone.

"Well, we've got a bet going that says differently don't we?" Chris replied just as cocky as Adam.

"Speaking of which, did you guys see John? I couldn't find him after my match." Adam asked. He'd looked everywhere for him but couldn't find him. Anyone he asked said they hadn't seen him all night.

"As a matter of fact he came in here about ten minutes after you left. We invited him and he said he'd come." Chris replied.

"Shit, Chris. We gotta go." Randy replied making his way to the door. Before the door closed he told Adam that John was meeting them outside after the show.


	2. Chapter 2

1Title: Rated-R Bet (2/??)

Author: Charliz

Rating: R/NC-17 (whole story)

Slash/Mixed/Het: Slash

Characters/Pairings: John/Adam; Chris/Randy; Jay Reso

Disclaimer: John, Adam, Chris, Randy and Jay aren't mine; they belong to themselves and the WWE.

Summary: It was just a simple bet: get John into bed in one month. What happens when it becomes more complicated than that? Does the Rated R superstar have feeling for the Chaingang leader? What happens when John finds out about the bet?

A/N: Okay here's another chapter. I rewrote this chapter like 5 times and I think I've finally got it the way I want. I hope it sounds okay. I'm not taking this day by day so I'll probably skip ahead some. I've also added another player into all this.

*******

That night the four of them went to a club a block away from their hotel. While Chris and Randy decided to do some dancing, John and Adam stayed at the table and talked. They talked about anything and everything they could think of. While Adam had an ulterior motive for being so nice, he discovered that he actually did like John. John was also realizing that Adam wasn't as bad as he thought he was. Just goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover. They were so into their conversation that they didn't see someone walk up to their table and sit down until he cleared his throat.

"Ahem, hey guys."

"Jason? Hey man, I didn't know you were coming out tonight." Adam replied standing up to give his best friend a hug.

"I was just taking a walk actually and passed by here, thought I'd pop in for a quick drink. Then I saw you guys sitting over here and figured I'd come say hi." Jay said and looked at John, "Hey John. How have you been doing?"

"I'm doing well, thanks. Welcome back, by the way." John replied smiling.

"Thanks, it feels good to be back. So are you guys here alone?" Jay asked.

"Nah, Chris and Randy are over there." Adam said and pointed to the dance floor where the two lovebirds were currently making out.

"They do realize they're in public, right?" Jay asked Adam.

"You do know Chris, right? When has he ever cared what he does? Public or not." Adam replied sarcastically.

"True. Very true. Chris definitely doesn't care what people think." Jay responded. "Well, I'm going to get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jay replied as he got up.

"You sure you don't want another drink?"

"No, I'm good but thanks anyway. See you later." Jay said as he walked away.

"Damn, it's really good to have him back again." Adam said.

"You guys didn't talk when he was gone?" John asked.

"We did just not as much. Our schedules were different and we never had much of a chance to get together. We live like two houses apart and we still didn't see each other." Adam replied with a sigh.

"That sucks. Well, he's here now so you guys can hang out more."

"Yeah, that's true. Anyway, I think I'm going to get going. Long day tomorrow." Adam replied looking at John.

"Probably a good idea. You want to go get those two and let them know we're leaving?"

"Nah let them have their fun. I'll text Chris' phone and let them know we're gone." Adam said taking out his phone and typing while walking toward the exit of the club.

"Ok."

They walked back to the hotel in a comfortable silence until Adam's phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket and looked to see who it was.

"Chris says they're going to stay there a little longer and then head back." Adam said as the headed into the lobby and over to the elevator.

"Yeah, they seemed to be having fun. I never thought I would see those two as a couple." John thought out loud.

"How come? They actually seem to suit each other perfectly." Adam replied looking over at John. The elevator doors opened and they walked in. Adam hit the button for their floor and waited for John to respond.

"It's just they're so much alike I didn't think they'd get along, that's all." John said as the elevator stopped. They got out and started walking down the hallway. John stopped in front of his door and looked at Adam. "Thanks for tonight, I had fun. It's been awhile since I've been out."

"No problem, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Adam said looking at John. He knew he shouldn't do what he was going to do but he couldn't help himself. He leaned up before John could realize what he was doing and grazed his lips softly over John's. He pulled away and saw the surprise on John's face. "Sorry, I've wanted to do that all night."

"Why?"

"Do you really have to ask? You're a very attractive man, John Cena. I've liked you for a long time. I just couldn't resist anymore." Adam replied looking in his eyes.

"Adam..."

He put his finger to John's mouth to silence him, "It's ok, I know what you're going to say. I just wanted to see what I was missing. I would really like it if you could give me a chance to show you how much I do like you, John. I know you're not gay but why put a label on it? If there's someone you really like does it matter if they're male or female? It doesn't to me. I like you for who you are not what gender you are. Please, just think about it okay?" Adam finished.

All John could do was nod because he wasn't really sure what to say. He saw Adam smile and reach out his hand to stroke his cheek. "Goodnight, John." Adam said softly before he walked away to go to his room down the hall.

John went into his room still a little surprised by what happened and lay down on his bed. He needed to do a lot of thinking. Adam did have a point though, if you like someone it shouldn't matter what gender they are. The question was did he like Adam that way? Yeah, he definitely had a lot of thinking to do.

While John was thinking about everything Adam said, he was on the phone with Randy filling him in on what went down.

"_So, you gave him some food for thought, huh?" _Randy asked.

"_Yeah and he didn't know what to say to that. Hopefully it works and I'll have him in bed before the month is up."_

"_I wouldn't count on it. Even if he does go for it, doesn't mean he'll let you sleep with him. He's the type of person who likes to take things slow in a relationship." _Randy said seriously.

"_Well, I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come to it. Anyway, just wanted to let you know what was going on. I'll talk to you guys in the morning. Bye." _ Adam said and hanging up after Randy's reply of 'see ya'. He settled into bed for the night wondering what John was going to do about what he'd told him.

******

A week later and Adam still hadn't heard from John. Adam knew he was avoiding him. He tried calling his cell phone numerous times only to get the answering machine. He left messages but got no response back from him. He decided to go to John's locker room and confront him about it. He was just about to knock when he heard voices on the other side and decided to eavesdrop.

"_I don't know, Jay. I mean I'm not gay, I know that. I just can't help but wonder what it would be like with him, ya know? It's all I've thought about ever since he kissed me last week."_

"_I really don't know what to tell you, John. I can tell you Adam's a good person and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you, not purposely anyway. I've known him practically all my life and I can honestly say that he wouldn't do anything you're not ready for. Have you told him about....?"_

"_No and I'm not going to. I'm not telling anyone. The only reason you know is because you helped me. You can't tell him either, Jay. I mean it. Nobody can know."_

"_Alright, calm down. I won't tell anyone, I promise. You know before I left I never thought we'd become such good friends. Did you tell Adam you kept in contact with me while I was gone?"_

"_No, I didn't. I don't want him to think I'm trying to steal his best friend from him."_

Adam decided he'd heard enough and knocked on the door. When the door opened he came face to face with Jay. "Hey, buddy. What are you doing here?" Adam asked trying to make it look like he hadn't heard anything.

"Just thought I'd come visit with John for awhile. I was just on my way out, though. See ya later, guys." Jay said as he left.

Adam walked in the room and looked at John. "So, you've been avoiding me? Am I really that bad?" Adam couldn't help the hurt in his voice.

"No, you're not. I just had a lot of thinking to do, that's all." John said not looking at him.

"Well, did you come to any decisions?"

"Yeah, I did actually. I decided to give you a chance," John held up his hand for Adam to wait before he talked, "but we need to take things slow. I mean it Adam, if you like me and respect me like you say you do, then you'll do this for me." John finished.

"I can do that, I promise. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you intentionally." Adam said even though he knew that was a lie. He was going to hurt him, especially if John found out about this bet. Adam moved over to where John was sitting and sat down beside him. "Is kissing going to fast?" Adam asked smiling.

"No, it's not." John responded finally looking in Adam's eyes.

Adam brought his hand up to John's cheek and moved his face closer to John's. He went slowly at first just brushing John's lips with his. When John didn't pull away he put a little more force into the kiss and used his tongue against John's lips asking for entry. When John parted his lips he slipped his tongue in and they both explored each other's mouth. Finally the need to breathe became evident and they both broke away from the kiss.

"Wow, that was..." John was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Not so bad is it? Kissing a man?" Adam asked with a smirk.

"No, I guess not. I liked it...a lot." John admitted.

"So, does this mean we're a couple now?" Adam asked grabbing John's hand.

"Yeah, I suppose it does. I meant what I said though, I need to go slow." John said looking at Adam.

"I know, we will don't worry."

"I also want you to know that I need complete honesty in a relationship. I can't do this if we're not honest with each other about things." John said seriously.

"Ok, I can do that. Does that mean I have to tell you all about my past indiscretions?" Adam asked smirking.

"No, nothing like that. I mean from here on in we don't lie to each other. Since I'm spouting about being honest there's something you should know."

"I think I know where you're going with this and I have a confession to make. I kind of overheard you and Jay talking and I know about you keeping in touch with him. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard you talking and I didn't want to interrupt in case you were on the phone. Then I heard Jay's voice asking you if I knew about you guys keeping in contact. I'm not mad about that by the way, I'm glad he stayed in touch with someone from here."

"That's all you heard?" John asked worried Adam had heard the first part of their conversation.

"Yeah, that's all." Adam lied. He wasn't going to tell John he heard the rest. If there was something he needed to know John would tell him in time.

John breathed a silent breath of relief, glad Adam hadn't heard anymore. He didn't want Adam to know his secret. The only person that knew was Jay and he wanted to keep it that way. There was no way he wanted Adam to learn the truth.

"Good, now that all that's out of the way what do you say we get out of here?" Adam asked.

"Sure, just let me get my things together."

"I've got to go grab mine too so I'll meet you outside in about ten minutes, ok?"

"Alright sounds good." John said and gave Adam a small kiss on the lips. He smiled shyly as he pulled away. "Sorry, it'll take me some time to get used to this."

"It's ok; you're not doing so bad. See you in a few minutes."

When Adam got out into the hallway he pulled out his phone and dialed Randy's number. He started walking to his dressing room waiting for Randy to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ Chris' voice came on instead of Randy's.

"_Hey Chris. It's Adam. Randy around?"_

"_No, he's in the shower. Can I do something for you?"_

"_I just wanted to let you guys know that John and I are officially an item."_ Adam said smirking because he could imagine the shocked look on Chris' face.

"_You're what? How the hell did you manage that so quickly? I gave him at least two more weeks before he made up his mind."_

"_What can I say? I'm irresistible."_

"_Whatever. Well, that's good news for you, right? Now you've got three weeks to get him into bed."_

"_Yeah, except he wants to take things slow. I don't know if he'll be ready in three weeks but I'm going to try with all I have. Anyway, just wanted to let you know. Pass it on to Randy, will ya? Bye Chris."_ Adam said and hung up before Chris had a chance to say anything else. He grabbed his stuff together and headed outside to meet up with John.


	3. Chapter 3

1Title: Rated-R Bet (3/??)

Author: Charliz

Rating: R/NC-17 (whole story)

Slash/Mixed/Het: Slash

Characters/Pairings: John/Adam; Chris/Randy; Jay Reso

Disclaimer: John, Adam, Chris, Randy and Jay aren't mine; they belong to themselves and the WWE.

Summary: It was just a simple bet: get John into bed in one month. What happens when it becomes more complicated than that? Does the Rated R superstar have feeling for the Chaingang leader? What happens when John finds out about the bet?

A/N: This is a short chapter to what I usually write but it's a major part of the story. I wanted this chapter to just be about John and Adam so sex scene ahead (not to detailed). Please let me know how this turned out from your perspective.

*******

Two and a half weeks had gone by since Adam and John started going out and Adam was running out of time. He only had a few days before the bet would be over. He had to win this bet to get what he's always wanted….Chris. He also did NOT want to be Randy and Chris' slave for two weeks. So, tonight was the night he was going to do his best to seduce John and sleep with him. The one thing that wasn't mentioned about the bet was the proof that he had got him into bed. Luckily for him he had one of those cell phones that recorded video and sound. He may not be able to get the video without John wondering what was going on but he was going to set the cell phone to record the sounds. He had everything set up the way he wanted it, now all he had to do was wait for John who was currently out with Randy and Chris. They'd taken him out so he could get stuff set up in their room.

He went all out for this – candles, romantic music, flower petals – anything and everything he could think of to make John melt in his arms. He had just finished taking a shower and put on some silk pajama bottoms and left his hair wet with the water dripping down his chest. Now all he had to do was wait.

About five minutes later he heard voices in the hall getting closer and knew it was John by the way he was laughing. He heard the faint goodbyes and the card sliding through the lock. He waited to see what John's reaction was going to be when he walked in.

"Adam? What's going on?" John asked after seeing all the candles and flower petals around the room.

Adam got off the bed were he'd been sitting and walked over to John. He ran his hands up his arms and locked them together behind John's head and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. When they parted Adam answered John's question, "I want you, John. I don't think I can wait anymore. I need you, need to feel you, need to be inside you. Please, John don't make me wait anymore." Adam said with a voice full of lust.

Although John wanted to say no, he couldn't. Adam went to a lot of trouble to make this as romantic as possible. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have done all this, right? He looked in Adam's eyes to see if he could find some sort of lie or untruth in what Adam was saying but all he could see was lust and maybe even love. Could he really say no and keep Adam waiting when he'd been so patient up until now? He didn't think he could.

"I need you to, Adam, more than you realize. I don't want to wait anymore either." John finished and kissed Adam back as passionately as before. Adam ran his hands down John's chest until they came to the hem of his shirt. Breaking away for breath, Adam pulled John's shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He ran his hands back down John's chest to his jeans and proceeded to undo and take those off, as well as his socks and shoes, everything joining John's shirt on the floor. John was standing there in just his boxers and Adam took a moment to admire his perfect body.

Adam took John's hand in his and walked them over to the bed. He gently pushed John down onto the bed so he was laying on his back. He laid down beside him and began to place tiny kisses over his body making John squirm and moan. "Have I told you how gorgeous you are?" Adam asked as he started tugging on John's boxers. He pulled them down his legs and off his body and they too joined the rest of John's clothes on the floor.

"You're not so bad yourself, baby." John said looking into Adam's eyes. "Come here." At John's request, Adam slid back up John's body until they were nose to nose. "I want you to make love to me." John whispered before taking Adam's mouth in another passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, Adam reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the drawer to get the lube that he'd put there previously. Adam had John distracted with another kiss so he didn't see Adam pushing the record button on his cell phone which was sitting in the drawer as well. He closed the drawer but left it open just enough so the phone could still pick up the sounds clearly.

"Are you sure about this?" Adam had to ask in case John changed his mind.

"I'm sure. I've never been more sure about anything in my life." John said honestly.

"Ok, just checking." Adam said and began to kiss down John's body until he reached his manhood which was already standing at attention. "All ready for me I see?" Adam asked grinning.

"Oh yeah. Oh God, Adam." John moaned as soon as he felt Adam's mouth on him. He looked down and moved Adam's hair so he could see his face. "You are sooo good at this, baby. Stop teasing me and do something." John said with a voice laced with lust.

"I am doing something." Adam said looking at John with a cheeky grin.

"You know what I mean, Adam. Please."

"Ok, I won't make you wait anymore." Adam replied and moved up John's body again. "You ready for me baby?"

"Yessss" John whispered.

Adam slowly pushed himself inside John until he couldn't go any farther. He stopped and gave John time to adjust and continued when he saw John was relaxed. He started out slow but when John wrapped his legs around his waist he moved faster. Adam was nearing his release so he reached between them a grabbed a hold of John so they could both explode together. John was the first to go over the edge closely followed by Adam.

Five minutes later Adam rolled off of John and laid down beside him. Neither one was quite sure what to say so they decided to keep quiet and enjoy each other's company. Adam got up off the bed and went into the bathroom to get a washcloth. When he came back John was half asleep already, so he washed him off quickly and laid back down. Before John was completely asleep he whispered something that made Adam wonder what the hell he was going to do now. Those three little words had definitely turned Adam's world upside down within a matter of seconds. Before he could fall asleep he reached over to the drawer and turned off his cell phone wondering if he could even go through with this bet now. Not wanting to think about that right now he let himself fall into a dreamless sleep not realizing that the next day, everything would go to hell.


	4. Chapter 4

1Title: Rated-R Bet (4/??)

Author: Charliz

Rating: R/NC-17 (whole story)

Slash/Mixed/Het: Slash

Characters/Pairings: John/Adam; Chris/Randy; Jay Reso

Disclaimer: John, Adam, Chris, Randy and Jay aren't mine; they belong to themselves and the WWE.

Summary: It was just a simple bet: get John into bed in one month. What happens when it becomes more complicated than that? Does the Rated R superstar have feeling for the Chaingang leader? What happens when John finds out about the bet?

******

The next morning when Adam woke up he decided to pretend he never heard what John said incase he didn't realize himself that he said it. He turned over and realized that John wasn't in the bed. He looked around and noticed the bathroom door was shut and the shower was running. He smiled and got up and walked over to the door. He opened the door quietly and saw the shadow of John through the shower curtain. He stood there for a minute and then slipped into the shower behind him. He wrapped his arms around John from behind and kissed his neck.

"Morning, baby. Have a good sleep?" Adam asked.

"I did. I don't think I've slept that good in a long time. You know I could get used to this." John said as he turned around and planted a kiss on Adam's lips.

"Get used to what?"

"Waking up next to you every morning and showering together."

Adam gulped and smiled up at John, "me too." Before he realized what was happening, John had him pinned up against the wall kissing him with everything he had. The guilt was slowly trickling into his brain a little bit at a time. John finally pulled away needing to breath and looked down at Adam.

"Do you realize how beautiful you are? How about making this my first time in the shower?" John grinned.

"Your wish is my command." Adam said and pulled John's head down for another breathtaking kiss.

An hour later they were both ready to head out. They spent most of that hour in the shower discovering new things about each other's body. When they finally got out they had dressed in ten minutes and left the hotel. While Adam went down for breakfast with his friends, John went to the gym agreeing to meet up at the arena later.

*******

Adam arrived at the arena and immediately went looking for John. He searched all over the place but couldn't find him. Figuring he was still at the gym he went to track down Chris and Randy. He found them in their locker room.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Adam asked after walking in without knocking. He loved doing that to see if he could catch them in a compromising position. This time, however, they were just sitting around watching the monitor.

"It's going, you?" Randy asked.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news." Adam said cryptically.

"Ok, well how about you start with the bad news." Chris said.

"I can't go through with this bet." Adam said looking for any kind of reaction from the pair. After all, how often did Adam say he 'couldn't' do something?

"Are you serious? Did John turn you down again?" Chris asked laughing. When he realized that Adam wasn't laughing along with him he knew something serious was going on. "What's going on, Adam?"

"Yes, I'm serious. I don't think I can do this. No, he didn't turn me down and that's the problem. Here." He said and handed his phone over to the men. "Listen for yourselves but I want you to really pay attention to the very last part. You might have to turn the volume up so you can hear better." Adam said and sat down on the bench with his back to the doorway. He didn't realize that he hadn't completely shut the door.

*******

John had gotten to the arena a half hour ago and had been searching all over the place for him. He came across one of the backstage workers and asked them if they'd seen Adam anywhere. The guy said he thought he saw Adam going into Chris and Randy's locker room. 'Of course, why didn't I think of that?' John asked himself. He walked down the hallway until he heard something that made him stop in his tracks outside their locker room door. 'Geez, are those two going at it again? Guess that means Adam's not in there after all. They really need to learn to close their door.' As John was about to reach out and close it for them, he heard his voice moaning. 'Oh god, what the hell?' John was about to walk in until he heard Adam's voice.

"_Here, this part. Turn it up._

"_I love you, Adam." _John heard the whispered words and froze. He knew he should walk away but he couldn't, not when they were obviously talking about him. But how in the hell did Adam record his voice and why?

"_So, this is why you can't go through with it?" Randy asked._

"_Of course it is. You know this started out as being a challenge but the more I get to know him the more I realize I really do like him, a lot. I just can't do this to him; it would break his heart if he found out." Adam replied sadly._

"_You know you can't keep this from him forever. He's bound to find out eventually. Besides, you won the bet. Don't you want your reward?" Randy asked._

"_It just wouldn't feel right anymore. I care for John; I can't just go and sleep with you now. I'm sorry Chris, I just can't do it." Adam replied with his head down trying to hold back the tears._

"_You know Adam a bet's a bet and you won fair and square. I honestly didn't think you could do it. I thought for sure that John would see through you and want nothing to do with you. I actually didn't think you'd win but since you did you get what you've always wanted…me." Chris replied smiling._

By this point John had heard enough to know what was going on. Holding back his tears, he opened the door and said, "Chris is right Adam. A bet's a bet after all."

Adam jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around to see the look on John's face. If looks could kill he was sure he'd be dead right now. "John, I can explain. It's not what you think, really." Adam pleaded as he walked towards him.

John backed away, "don't come near me right now or I'll do something you'll regret."

Adam was a little taken back by his words but understood and stopped where he was. "Could you guys leave and give us some privacy please?" Adam asked the other two in the room.

"No, they stay. They're obviously apart of this. So, tell me Adam was it fun?" John asked with a sneer. "Did you enjoy fucking with my emotions? Did you enjoy watching me fall for all your crap? Tell me, Adam. Tell me how it's not what I think. TELL ME!!" John finally yelled making everyone in the room jump.

"Ok, yes we made a bet. They bet me that I couldn't get you into bed within a month's time." Adam said pointing to Randy and Chris. "The more I got to know you though, the more I really started caring about you, John. You have to believe me. Last night, after you said what you did, I realized that I couldn't go through with it. This morning after we got out of the shower I decided to tell them the bet was off and that's what I came here to do. I'm sorry John I never meant to hurt you." Adam finished looking for some sign that John believed him in his eyes but they were cold and showed no emotion.

"How could you do that to me? I trusted you, Adam. How many times have you done this before? Is this a regular occurrence for you?"

"I've done it a few times but I never cared about any of them the way I care for you. I swear to you John, I was stopping this bet." Adam said begging for John to believe him.

"Why would you stop it? You clearly won, even recorded it. That hurts more than you know. You got what you wanted apparently. So, you go have your fun with Chris and then you let me know if he was worth it. No, on second thought, don't. I don't want to know." He then turned his attention to the two who had remained quiet on the couch. "Did you guys enjoy yourselves? You know, I thought you were my friends. Apparently I was wrong because friends don't do that to each other. Obviously there's only one person I can trust around here and it isn't any of you."

"Please, John. You have to believe me. I have no intention of sleeping with Chris. At first, yeah I'll admit that's what I wanted more than anything. I don't want that anymore, I want you, only you. I'm begging you John please give me a chance to prove it to you. I'll do anything you want, I swear." Adam knew he was begging but he didn't care. He needed John in his life. He realized this morning in the shower that he couldn't live without him. They'd only been going out for a few short weeks but he knew in his heart that John was the one he was meant to be with.

Before he answered Adam, he looked at Chris and Randy. "Is it true? Did he come here to stop the bet? I want an honest answer for once." John said eyeing them both for any trace of a lie that would come out of their mouth.

"He's telling you the truth, John. When he came in here he said he couldn't do it, that he couldn't hurt you like that. The only reason we were listening to that recording was because he wanted us to hear what you said. Look, John I'm sorry for my part in this. We were just having a bit of fun. We didn't mean for you to get hurt." Randy said sincerely.

John looked from Randy to Chris and saw the honesty in their eyes. He then looked at Adam and noticed the tears running down his face. "I need time, Adam. This has hurt me more than you could ever realize. You said you'd do anything, right?" At Adam's nod John continued, "I need you to stay away from me for awhile. That means no phone calls and when you see me in the hallway or anywhere else you keep walking. I know it seems harsh but just think about how I'm feeling right now. You need to give me this space if you want me to even think about giving you another chance."

"I guess that means you're breaking up with me, right?" Adam asked looking at the floor so John couldn't see the hurt look on his face.

"Adam, look at me." When Adam looked up he continued, "It means that we're taking a break from each other. You need this space to figure out what you really want. I need this space to figure out if I can forgive you. So, to answer your question no, I'm not breaking up with you, yet. We're just on hiatus, so to speak." John looked at Chris and Randy before talking again, "As for you two, it's going to take me some time to trust you again as well. So, I'm asking the same thing of you that I am of Adam. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah, we can do that. We'll stay away from you until you come to a decision." Chris answered for them.

"Good, now can you leave us alone for a few minutes please?" John asked pointing towards the door.

"Uh…"

"I'm not going to do anything to him don't worry. If I was going to I would have done it by now and you wouldn't have been able to stop me." John said looking at them to see if they would even try and dispute that statement.

"Ok, come on Chris. Let's go down to the cafeteria." Randy said as they started walking towards the door.

"Oh and guys? Don't say anything to anyone about this. I don't want everyone knowing our business." John said. They nodded their agreement and then left them alone.

"In case your wondering, I meant what I said last night." John said walking toward him despite what he said earlier.

"You did?" Adam asked looking up at John when he realized he moved closer to him.

"Yes, I did. Do you realize how long it's going to take to get that trust back? Are you prepared for the fact that I may never fully trust you again? Was this all worth it? Was Chris worth it?" John asked quietly lifting Adam's chin so he was looking in his eyes.

"I know I fucked up, I'm so sorry. I know you may never trust me again and I can live with that. No, it wasn't worth it. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but this was the worst mistake ever. I didn't think I'd grow to care for you so much. I went into this not caring for anyone but myself and what I wanted. I realize how wrong I was. I may have lost the one good thing that's happened to me in my life and I will live to regret hurting you for the rest of my life. You can't possibly punish me anymore then I'll punish myself every day I wake up alone. I don't know what else to say to you other than tell you that if you give me a second chance I'll do everything in my power not to fuck it up again." Adam finished, tears still rolling down his face.

John put his hands on either side of Adam's face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "See these tears? They wouldn't be there if you weren't sorry, if you didn't regret what you did. As much as I would like to tell you that all is forgiven, I just can't do that right now. I need to think about everything. There's something I haven't told you about yet. One day I will and then you'll understand why this hurt me so much." John said and leaned in to give Adam a soft kiss before letting him go.

"How long are you going to make me wait for your answer?"

"As long as I need to get over this. It could be days, weeks or even months. If you can't handle that, tell me now and we'll let each other go for good."

"No, I don't want to let you go. I'll wait for however long it takes. I don't…no, I can't lose you John. There's something I need to tell you but it's going to have to wait now."

"You realize you still have Jay to deal with right? He's the only person who's going to know because I'm going to tell him. So be prepared for some yelling and screaming." John said trying to lighten the mood a little. "Anyway, I should go."

"Wait, John. Can I have one more kiss before you leave, please?" Adam asked trying not to cry again.

"Sure." John replied and walked back over to Adam. He took his face between his hands and brought his mouth down to his in one last passionate kiss neither knowing if it would be the last one or not. He pulled away and looked Adam in the eyes, "I'll call you when I'm ready to talk, ok?"

All Adam could do was nod his head. John released Adam's face and started walking toward the door. As he got there Adam called out to him, "John wait." When he saw him stop and turn around he continued, "I know I said it would have to wait but I want you to know before you leave. I love you." He saw John smile and nod his head and then he was gone and Adam finally did the one thing he couldn't do in front of anyone. He fell to his knees and cried for what he lost and may never get back again.

******

After John left Adam he went straight to his locker room and finally let the tears he'd been holding back fall.

"I love you too, Adam." John whispered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

1It had been a week since Adam had last spoken to John. He kept his promise. Every time he saw John in the arena hallways or the hotel lobby he just kept walking, no matter how much it hurt, he made a promise and he intended to keep it. That was the least he could do after how much he hurt John with that stupid bet. In fact he hadn't spoken to anyone in the last week, except for Jay who stopped by that same night to give him shit.

Flashback:

_Adam had been sitting on his bed sulking and trying not to cry anymore when there was a knock on the door._

"_Go away!" He'd yelled._

"_Open the door, Adam." Jay had yelled right back._

'_Oh shit' Adam thought. "No, Jay go away. I don't want to talk to anybody right now."_

"_Tough. Now open the door or the neighbors will hear this conversation because I'm not leaving until we talk."_

"_Fine, I'm coming." Adam had reluctantly trudged along to the door and opened it to let Jay in. Once he was in the 'fun' began._

"_What in the hell were you thinking, Adam? A bet?" Jay was beyond furious._

"_Look, I already explained this to John, alright?" Adam said with a sigh not really wanting to get into it all over again._

"_I don't care. Now, you're going to explain it to me." Jay said trying to remain calm._

"_Why? Why do I need to explain anything to you? Quite frankly, it's none of your business anyway." Adam said crossing his arms and staring at Jay._

"_It is my fucking business and you want to know why? I'm the one who pushed John into giving you a chance. I'm the one who told him that you would never intentionally hurt him. I'm the one who's been there for him when he's needed a friend. I'm the one who was there when...." Jay had just realized what he was about to say and stopped himself just in time. It wasn't his story to tell after all, it was John's._

"_When what?" Adam asked curious as to what he was going to say._

"_Nothing. The point is I'm the one who's been there for both of you. Well, more so John because you and I never stayed in touch after I left. Anyway, I never thought in a million years that you of all people would do something like this. So again I ask, why Adam?"_

"_Look, it was just supposed to be for fun, ok? We've been doing this for awhile and nobody ever got hurt before. Nobody ever found out before, either. I also never cared for anybody that I did that to, until John. He just kind of slipped under my radar. I went to Chris and Randy that day to call it off and then John overheard the recording I made and everything came out. I swear to you Jay, I went there to call off the bet. I realized that morning that I couldn't do that to John. I couldn't hurt him like that, but I did anyway." Adam finished looking down at the floor trying to hold the tears in again. He cried enough today he didn't need to cry anymore._

"_You know how lucky you are? If it was any other person they would have dumped your ass and not thought twice about it. John though, he's different. He believes in giving people second chances. Are you doing what he asked?" _

"_Yes, I'm staying away from him and I haven't tried calling him. It's killing me Jay. Seeing him everyday and not being able to talk to him. I don't know how much longer I can do this." That was it, he couldn't hold the tears in anymore and he broke down crying again._

_Jay walked over to him and wrapped him up in a hug. "It'll be ok, Adam. I know John and he will forgive you. You just have to give him the time he needs. Do you love him, Adam?" Jay asked in his ear. All Adam could do was nod. "Then wait for him and don't do something stupid that you'll regret later." Jay pulled away from the hug and brought Adam's face up with his hands. "He'll come back to you, I know he will." Jay said before wiping Adam's tears away with his thumbs._

_Finally able to talk Adam said, "thank you Jay. I promise I'll wait and I won't do anything stupid. I need him in my life and if I have to wait for a year, I will." Adam said with conviction._

"_That's good to hear but I don't think you'll have to wait quite that long." Jay said laughing a little. "Now, I've got to go but I want you to call me if you're feeling down again, ok? I'll let John know we had a talk and worked everything out." Jay said as he started walking to the door. Before he pulled it open he looked back at Adam and said, "Be patient." With that said he left._

"_I will." Adam said whispering to the closed door. "I promise, I will."_

He knew now that he and Jay would be ok again. It would take time but they'd be back to being best friends before too long. Deciding he'd had enough thinking he left his locker room and started walking down the hall with the intention of getting some food. He had just turned the corner and stopped in his tracks at what he saw. Jeff Hardy, of all people, was flirting with his boyfriend. John apparently didn't seem to notice what was going on. 'He couldn't really be that dense, could he?' Adam wondered to himself. He knew he had a promise to keep so he calmly walked over and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Jeff; can I talk to you for a minute please?" Adam asked taking a quick peak at John and noticing the slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure. Excuse me John." Jeff said and ran his hand down John's arm as he walked away.

"Of course, I've got to be going anyway." John said and left.

"What the hell are you doing?" Adam asked not needing to be nice since John had gone anyway.

"Whatever are you talking about Adam?" Jeff asked non-chalantly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're flirting with MY boyfriend." Adam said angrily.

"YOUR boyfriend? Excuse me but didn't he dump your ass?" Jeff questioned smirking.

"No, he didn't. We're on a break but we're still together. So keep your filthy paws off of him."

"Or what? What are you going to do Copeland?" Jeff retorted with a sneer.

"Try me, Jeff and you'll find out. Stay the fuck away from John. That is you're first and only warning, got it?" Adam said with as much hatred as he could and walked away without waiting for an answer. If only he'd seen the grin that appeared on Jeff's face after he left.

*******

That was a lot harder than he made it seem. He'd seen the look on Adam's face and figured that Jeff would be getting an earful right now, which is why he opted to leave them alone. He knew what Jeff was trying to do but decided to ignore him. He wasn't interested in anyone but Adam, his Adam.

He had talked to Jay so he knew what had gone down between the two of them and was glad that they were finally getting their friendship back again. Now, it was his turn to get Adam back. He had already forgiven him; he just had to inform Adam of that. Whether or not he could trust him again would remain to be seen. But there was one thing he knew for sure, he couldn't go one more day without Adam in his arms.

He took out his cell and sent a text that he knew would make the other person very, very happy. He put his phone away and with a smile on his face went looking for his opponent for the night to discuss their match.

********

Adam had just gotten back to his locker room. After his run-in with Jeff he had decided he was no longer hungry. That man could get under his skin quicker than anyone else in the locker room. He knew what Jeff was trying to do, this was his payback. He had hurt Jeff with that stupid bet a couple of years ago and now Jeff was finally trying to get back at him for it. What better way to hurt Adam, than to go through John? Well, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Jeff didn't succeed. He was brought out of his dark thoughts when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking it out he noticed he had a new message.

'_Meet me in my room. 206. Tonight after the show. JC'_

Adam smiled his first real smile in a week. He suddenly couldn't wait for the show to be over.

********

Two hours later and Adam was making his way into the hotel. It had been a long night indeed. The fact that he couldn't wait to see John was the reason, he was sure, for the night to go by so slowly. Finally though, the night was over and he was on his way to John's room.

When he finally arrived there he was a little nervous at the reception he would get. He was definitely happy to hear from him but wasn't sure if he was here because John was going to tell him it was over. He really hoped that wasn't the case because he wasn't sure what he would do if he lost him. He decided it was now or never and knocked on the door. A few seconds later it opened and upon seeing John standing there, he threw himself into John's arms. They stumbled back a bit and the door slammed shut.

"I've missed you so much." Adam whispered in his ear. "Please tell me you're not breaking up with me." Adam pled holding on for dear life.

"If you let me breath I can tell you." John said feeling like he was running out of air from the hold Adam had on him. When Adam finally released him he took in a couple of deep breaths. When he was breathing steady again he placed his hands on Adam's face and looked him in the eyes. "I'm not going to break up with you, baby. I believe in second chances but if you do something like this again I can't guarantee a third chance, ok?"

Adam released the breath he'd been holding ever since he let go of John. "I understand and I promise I won't do anything that stupid again. I won't risk losing you, I love you too much." Adam said not realizing he'd started crying.

John wiped the tears away with his thumbs and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too."

Adam couldn't stop himself after hearing John's admission of love and he pushed him up against the wall and started laying kisses over his face until he came to his lips. He brushed his tongue over John's lips silently begging for entry. John obliged and they spent the next few minutes in a very passionate lip lock. When the need for air arose the finally broke apart. Adam ran his hands down John's chest to the hem of his shirt and lifted it up over John's head, discarding it somewhere on the floor behind him. He rand his hands along John's bare skin while placing kisses over his chest and murmured, "I missed you so much."

John was having a hard time keeping his hormones in check but when Adam reached for the belt on his pants he stopped him. "Stop, Adam." When he looked down at him he saw the hurt look in Adam's eyes. "We can't do this, not right now."

"Yes we can. I need you Johnny, please." Adam said and continued trying to get John's pants undone.

"Adam, I said stop." John said a little too loudly.

Adam was startled by the tone in John's voice and immediately stopped what he was doing. He backed away from John and looked at him with shocked eyes. "What's wrong, John. Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do, Adam. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that. Come on." John grabbed Adam's hand and led him over to sit on the bed. Once they were both comfortable he continued what he wanted to say, "Listen to me, ok?"

"Ok."

"We just had a week apart because of something you did. Now, while I have forgiven you for that it's going to take a little longer to get that trust back. Which means we need to take things slow again. I'm sorry Adam but I'm not going to jump right back into bed with you. You need to earn that trust back and that means no sex until you do. Can you do that Adam?" John asked softly knowing he was asking a lot of the man.

Adam got up from the bed and walked over to the window, "I just went through one hell of a week not knowing whether or not you were going to forgive me. I hardly slept, I couldn't eat and most importantly I couldn't talk to you. Then I get a text from you and I smiled my first real smile in a long time. Then my prayers were answered and you took me back after what I did. Now, you're asking me to take things slow again. If you intend to punish me for the rest of our lives together, I wish you'd tell me now. Because if you are there's really not much point in going on with this relationship is there?" Adam finally finished but never once looked in John's direction.

John walked over to Adam and put his hand on his shoulder to turn him around. He never realized until now how this had affected the other man as well. Adam knew what he did was wrong and he apologized for it, hell he had stayed away from John when asked. Did John really expect him to keep suffering? "Adam, look at me." When Adam looked up John looked into his eyes and saw the regret and sadness. "I know what you went through because it was the same for me. Do you think I enjoyed our time apart anymore than you did? You're the one that made the mistake, not me. I couldn't just look the other way. I had some serious thinking to do but I came to the conclusion that I just can't live without you in my life. I'm not trying to punish you Adam; I'm trying to get your trust back. I love you, more than you realize." John pulled him into a hug and kept talking, "how about we compromise? No sex for one week and you earn that trust back, ok? Will one week really kill you?" John asked.

Adam pulled back and looked at John, "no, I guess not. I just don't want you to change your mind about me, that's all. I love you so much. Please promise me that you won't leave me no matter what?"

"Adam, you know I can't….."

"Please, John promise me." Adam almost begged. He was desperate; he knew there was no way he could live without John in his life.

"Ok, I promise. I won't leave you. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Adam said and leaned in to kiss John as if his life depended on it. When they pulled apart, Adam remembered something John said last week before he left. "You said there was something you wanted to tell me. So, are you going to tell me now?" Adam asked.

"Uhm, you remembered that huh? Well, I guess I don't really have a choice. Since I keep preaching to you about honesty, it's time I'm honest with you about something. Why don't we order up some room service and I'll tell you after we eat, ok?" John asked trying to put it off for as long as he could.

"Sure, but you have to tell me after we eat." Adam said realizing what John was trying to do.

"I will, I promise." John said going over to the phone to order.

"I'll hold you to that." Adam said smiling. "I never had a chance to get a shower at the arena before I left so I'm going to have a quick one while we're waiting for the food." Adam said and went into the bathroom.

John nodded his head in acknowledgment and continued on with his conversation. Tonight was going to be a long night indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

After they'd finished eating they both just sat there staring at each other. While Adam was waiting silently for John to talk, John was trying to figure out if he could put it off any longer. As if Adam was reading his mind he said, "no, John. You're not putting it off any more. Now, please tell me what's going on. Tell me why what I did hurt you so badly." Adam pled.

"Ok, ok. I promised I'd tell you and I will." John said and turned to look out the window. "I just want to warn you that you're not going to like what I have to say." John said seriously.

"Ok, consider me warned. Now come on John tell me what's going on?"

"You probably don't realize this but I've liked you for a lot longer than you know. If I'm honest, I liked you the minute we met a few years ago. I just never wanted to say anything because you were seeing someone at the time. We never really got along with each other, though I'm not sure why. I guess we just never really took the time to get to know each other. I think that's part of the reason I didn't say anything, because I wasn't sure how you'd react. The other part of me was scared, I guess. So, I used our dislike for each other as a cover up for the fact that I really liked you." John stopped for a minute.

"Ok, so what you're saying is that the whole time we argued on and off screen you really liked me?" Adam was a little surprised. He assumed that John couldn't stand him.

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, one day I overheard something while I was walking to my dressing room. There were a couple of people talking just around the corner so I stopped to listen when I heard your name come up in the conversation." John explained what he heard as he remembered that day.

(Flashback)

"_Okay, Jeff what is your problem with Adam now? I thought you liked him?" Matt asked his brother._

"_I do or did. That bastard got what he wanted. We slept together last night and this morning when I woke up he was gone. I tried to find him when we got to the arena this afternoon but he's nowhere to be seen. I even tried his cell phone but it went straight to voice mail. Then I went to his dressing room and overheard him talking to Chris. He said that now that he had slept with the easiest person on the roster he didn't need to be nice to me anymore. I'm telling you Matt that son of a bitch is going to pay for treating me like this." Jeff said getting more upset by the minute._

"_Jeff, calm down before you do something you'll regret. Now, I know Adam can be a prick but do you think it's possible you misunderstood him?" Matt asked trying to play devil's advocate._

"_Misunderstand? How in the hell can I misunderstand that? I'm not going to calm down until I get my hands on that miserable excuse for a human being. Who does he think he is treating me that way?" Jeff asked._

"_Well, Jeff in all honesty weren't you doing the same thing to him? You told me that you were going to sleep with him and drop him. So, what's really the problem here?"_

"_Whose side are you on, bro?" Jeff asked incredulously._

"_I'm on yours Jeff. I'm just pointing out the fact that you were planning to do the exact same thing to him." Matt said._

"_Yeah, well I don't care. I'm still going to get him back for this."_

"_How? What are you planning on doing?" Matt asked worried as to how far Jeff would go to get his revenge._

"_I don't know right now. Trust me though; it'll be something he'll never forget. That I can promise you. He is going to regret the day he screwed with Jeff Hardy. You better not warn him either Matt. You know what I'm capable of don't you? Or do you need me to remind you about Lita?" Jeff asked with a sneer._

"_No, Jeff you don't need to remind me. I won't say anything no matter how nuts I think you're getting." Matt promised and walked away._

"_You better not!" Jeff yelled after him._

(End Flashback)

"I don't get it. Jeff never did anything to me. In fact we stayed clear of each other until that day I saw him with you." Adam said confused.

"I know that Adam. I made sure he stayed away from you. I couldn't let him hurt you no matter what he thought you did." John replied.

"What did you do, John?" Adam asked not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"I told him if he left you alone, I'd sleep with him. I also told him that if I ever found out that he did anything to you that I'd hunt him down and hurt him. I made it clear that nobody would recognize him when I was done with him, not even his brother." John said not proud of the way he acted but knowing he would do it all over again to protect his Adam.

"You slept with Jeff to protect me? Why would you do something like that? I could have handled Jeff; there was no need for you to do that."

"I did it because I cared about you. You don't get it Adam, the way Jeff was raging that day even I wasn't sure what he was capable of. I wasn't willing to take the chance that he could seriously hurt you, maybe even end your career. At that point in time, I did the only thing I could: I sacrificed myself to save you from his wrath. I would do it again in a heartbeat." John finished.

"I can't believe you did that for me. I mean sleeping with Jeff or anyone willingly is one thing but doing it to save someone? Well, that's something completely selfless in my book. I don't think I could love you anymore that I do right at this very moment. Now call me clueless or whatever you want but what does that have to do with the bet?" Adam asked.

"Don't you get it Adam? I slept with Jeff to save you from getting hurt by that psychopath and then I find out the person I not only saved but cared for deeply was only with me because of a bet? Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" John asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, I do understand. I'm so sorry Johnny. I wish I could take that stupid bet back but I can't. All I can do is try to make it up to you even if it takes the rest of my life. I just have one more question? What does any of this have to do with Jay? I know he knows because of when I overheard you talking and he almost let it slip when he was giving me the third degree."

"I went to Jay after the conversation I'd heard between the brothers and told him what I was planning to do. He tried talking me out of it but I wouldn't listen. He didn't even realize exactly how much I cared about you. I swore him to secrecy. I didn't want anyone knowing about my feelings for you or what I had planned on doing. It was my business and no one else's."

"Alright, baby. I understand. Just promise me that you won't ever do something like that again?" Adam asked going over and sitting down on John's lap. "I mean it John. I don't want you sacrificing yourself for me ever again."

John ran his hands up and down Adam's sides and pulled him in for a hug. "You know I can't promise that, Adam. I would do anything for you. If I have to sacrifice myself for you again I will." John finished by pulling Adam's head up and giving him a very passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart they looked into each other's eyes and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would do anything for each other.

"I really wish this week would go by faster." Adam replied smiling. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out before I get to make love to you again."

"I feel the same way, but we made a pact and we have to stand by it. I promise it won't be much longer, ok?" John replied. "Now what do you say we go have some dinner because I think we've been sitting here for too long and I'm starving."

Adam looked at the clock and realized that they'd been talking almost all afternoon. He didn't think they'd been talking that long but apparently they had been. "Sounds good. Why don't we see if Jay, Chris and Randy want to come along and we can fill them in on what's going on?" Adam asked wanting John to start talking to his other two friends again.

"Sure, I suppose I should forgive Chris and Randy for their part in all this. After all, they didn't know anymore than you did." John replied sincerely. "Why don't you give them a call and I'm going to take a quick shower, ok?"

"Alright." Adam said and kissed John once more before getting off his lap and going to make his phone calls.

******

That night after they'd eaten dinner with their friends, John and Adam were walking back up to John's room. "So, do I still have to stay in my own room or can we go back to sharing a room now?" Adam asked hoping John would tell him they could share a room again.

"Well, I don't know. Do you think you can behave yourself?" John asked smiling.

"Of course I can. I just need to be near you, baby. A week away from you was six days too long. I don't want to be separated from you like that ever again." Adam replied honestly.

"Okay then, why don't you go get your stuff from your room and turn in your key and meet me back in our room." John replied smiling at Adam when he said 'our'.

"Alright, I will." Adam stopped and gave John a kiss and then went off to his room to grab his stuff.

John had just gotten to his door when he was stopped by a very familiar voice.

"So, the happy couple is back together, how sweet." Jeff said sarcastically.

"What do you want Hardy? I really don't have time for your crap." John replied.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on getting back together with Adam. I mean everyone knows what a slut he is, so it's good that you took pity on him. I mean really why else would you be with him? It's not like anyone could ever love him or anything." Jeff said and then found himself up against the wall with John's arm over his throat.

"Listen up real close, Jeffrey. I don't want to ever hear anything like that come out of your mouth again. You don't look at Adam, you don't speak to Adam and you don't even breathe near Adam. Do you understand me? What I said a while ago still applies now. You go near Adam or threaten him in any way, shape or form and I will beat your ass so bad that nobody, not even Matt, will recognize you. Are we clear?" John said with venom.

All Jeff could do was nod. When John let him go he took in a few gulps of air to get his breathing even again. "Fine, John. Have it your way. I'll stay away from Adam but I never agreed to stay away from you. You'll be seeing me again, count on it." Jeff said before he walked away.

John shook his head and opened his door and walked in waiting for Adam. He just hoped that Adam didn't run into Jeff on the way here.

******

As it turned out Adam and Jeff just missed each other. Jeff had just gotten in the elevator when Adam came around the corner so they never saw each other. Adam walked down the hallway to his room and knocked since he didn't have his own key yet. When he saw John at the door he looked a little mad about something.

"Are you okay, John?" Adam asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." John replied trying to get what happened with Jeff out of his head.

"Okay, if you say so. You just looked like you were upset about something." Adam replied putting his stuff down on the floor.

"Nah, everything's fine. I guess I'm just tired, that's all." He knew he was lying but some things were better left unsaid. He didn't take what Jeff said seriously anyway. This was Jeff Hardy after all; he'd say whatever he could if he thought it would get under someone's skin.

"Ok, well I'm beat so I'm going to go to bed. Are you joining me?" Adam asked playfully.

"Yeah, I'm tired too. No funny business, baby. We're just going to sleep." John said back just as playfully. When he saw the pout on Adam's face he almost laughed but decided it would be best not to.

"Not even a kiss goodnight?" Adam asked still with the pout on his face.

"Well, maybe a kiss. Come on let's go to bed." They both stripped down to their boxers and climbed into the bed. "Ok, now how about that goodnight kiss?" John asked.

Adam scooted over and pressed himself up against John. He reached his hand up and gently traced it over John's cheek looking deeply into his eyes. "I love you." Adam murmured before pressing his lips to John's and showing him just how much he loved him. They finally had to break apart in order to breathe and Adam laid his head down on John's chest while moving his hand around John's stomach in a soothing motion.

"I love you too, baby. Always and Forever." John replied quietly.

"Always and forever, eh? I like the sound of that." Adam said before he finally succumbed to sleep.

"Yeah, me too, baby, me too." John said and then he to was off to la-la land.


	7. Chapter 7

Three months had gone by since John had forgiven Adam and they couldn't be happier. The week after they'd reunited John kept his promise and they had a wonderful night of passion. So wonderful, in fact, that Adam could barely walk the next day. It was worth it though, because Adam had his Johnny back in every way. The best part was that neither one of them had heard from or seen Jeff Hardy around. If John was a betting man, he'd bet that Jeff had finally gotten the hint and given up. It's a good thing, however, that John wasn't a betting man because he would have lost – big time.

*******

"So, are you going to help me or not?" Jeff asked the man standing on the other side of the room.

"Why the hell would I help you hurt my friends?" The man asked with a sneer.

"You don't want your other half to find out what I know, do you?" Jeff asked with a smug smile.

"What are you talking about?" He thought he was just coming up here to talk about their match the next day but when he got up here Jeff started babbling about John and Adam. He was going to leave when Jeff's voice stopped him asking him if he was going to help.

"Oh I think you know. How would your better half like it if he found out that you had a little…what do you call it? Oh yeah a little indiscretion? I mean, do you think he would forgive you for sleeping with his best friend?" Jeff asked as cockily as ever.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never slept with anyone but my boyfriend." He said lying through his teeth. He knew exactly what Jeff was talking about. It was one night when his boyfriend had to go stay with a sick friend. He went out to a bar and ran into his boyfriend's best friend. They were drinking and talking and one thing led to another and they wound up in bed together. He wasn't sure how the hell Jeff knew about it. He made sure when he left the man's hotel room that no one was around.

"Tsk..tsk. It's not nice to tell a lie. Especially to the person who has proof of your dalliance." Jeff said and then took an envelope out of his suitcase. "You know I wasn't sure if I would ever use these or not but now I'm glad I followed you that night. Otherwise, I wouldn't have any leverage against you." Jeff finished and handed the man the envelope he'd been holding.

The man in question opened the envelope and pulled out some pictures. As he looked through them he realized they were of him and his boyfriend's best friend. From the moment they met in the bar to the moment he walked out of the hotel room the next morning. "Why were you following me to begin with?" The man asked shocked at what he was seeing.

"Let's just say that at the time I wanted your boyfriend all to myself. I knew you were going to fuck up eventually and I wanted proof of it to show him. Looks like I was right about that." Jeff said showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Then why haven't you shown these to him?"

"What makes you think I haven't?"

"Because I would have been out on my ass and you know it."

"Yeah, that's true. You see, I was going to show him but then I saw someone else I wanted. I'd had him once already, of course, but I want him again. The only problem is there's a tall blonde slut in my way. That's where you come in." Jeff said with a look on his face of pure hatred.

"You seriously expect me to help you betray one of my best friends? Are you completely nuts? I'm sorry I won't do it." The man said and threw the pictures on the ground. He turned around and opened the door but before he could step all the way out Jeff's voice stopped him once again. What he said this time, though, sent chills up his spine.

"That's fine; I need to pay your boyfriend a visit anyway. Perhaps I'll pretend he's John and do what I want to him instead. It's your choice. Do you pick the boyfriend or the best friend? Who means more to you?" Jeff said with a sickingly sweet smile.

The man turned around and saw the look on Jeff's face and knew he was not kidding about making a choice. "You are a bastard. You had better pray that John doesn't beat you to a bloody pulp but if he does, I hope I'm there to enjoy it." The man said with as much venom as he could muster at the time.

"Oh believe me; he won't have much of a chance to do anything. I'll make sure of that. So, does that mean you're going to help me then?"

"What choice do I have? What do you need me to do?" The man asked not looking forward to what he was about to do.

"I'll let you know when the time comes. Until then, don't even think about warning anyone about this. If you do, you may have to get a search party to find your boyfriend." Jeff said with a deadly look on his face.

"Fine. Are we done here now?"

"Yes, you can go." Jeff said dismissing him like he was a servant.

When the man left, Jeff looked in the mirror and started talking to himself. "Oh yes, John we are going to have so much fun. I can't wait until we see each other again. It won't be long now, love." Yes, something inside of Jeff had finally snapped. The old Jeff Hardy was gone; in his place was a vile, psychotic human being who cared about no one but himself.

*******

Adam and John were sitting in their room just hanging out. "So, do you want to do anything tonight?" John asked his love.

"Nah, I think I just want to stay in tonight. If you want to go out you should. You don't need to be with me 24/7, you know." Adam said teasing.

"Yeah, I know. Well, Chris and Randy invited us out but I guess I could go with them alone. I don't really like leaving you though." John said seriously.

"John, really I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. Go on, go out with your friends and have some fun."

"Alright, I'll just call Randy and see when they want to leave." John said and took out his cell phone. When he got off he informed Adam that it would just be him and Chris going out as Randy wasn't feeling good.

"Well, I'm sure you and Chris can have fun by yourselves. I might go check on Randy later, make sure he's feeling okay." Adam said worried about his friend.

"Yeah, actually Chris was wondering if you would. He said Randy's been quiet lately and he's worried about him. Maybe you can get him to open up to you."

"I can try but I'm not as close to Randy as you are."

"Alright, that's all I ask. Thanks babe." John said and leaned down to give Adam a kiss.

"No problem. Now, go get ready." Adam said swatting John on the butt as he walked away.

"You want to join me in the shower?" John asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh hell yeah." Adam said and got up and raced John to the bathroom.

Adam quickly got undressed and started the shower. He got under the hot spray and waited for his lover to join him. It didn't take long though, as John got undressed just as fast as Adam had. They stood there looking at each other before John pulled Adam in for a very hot kiss. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies enjoying the feel of each other under the hot water. John turned Adam around so his hands were on the shower wall and spread his legs open before plunging into him.

"Oh God, Johnny. Don't stop." Adam said between breaths.

"I don't plan on it." John whispered in his ear. John drove Adam crazy moving slow and then fast and then back to slow. He was almost at his breaking point. John reached around and grabbed a hold of Adam's member and started pumping him to match his own thrusts. "Come on, baby. Cum for me."

"I'm almost….yessss." Adam hissed as his load shot all over the shower wall. John wasn't far behind as he too came inside the man he loved.

They just stood there panting for a few minutes before Adam turned around and planted a soft kiss on John's lips. "I love you. More than you can ever imagine." Adam whispered against his lips.

"I love you too. Remember forever and always. That's the way it will always be, no matter what. When we're apart remember those two words and I'll always be right here." John said putting his hand over Adam's heart.

"Forever and always. I'll never forget." Adam replied as he placed his hand over John's.

"Alright, enough of the sappiness." John joked. "I've got to get ready."

"Baby, you sure know how to ruin a wonderful moment." Adam laughed.

"Ah, babe, I'm sorry." John said and pecked Adam's lips. "Do you forgive me?"

"I suppose so." Adam grinned. "Alright, I'll leave you alone to get ready." Adam said and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel off the rack and wiped himself down before putting it around his waist and leaving the bathroom so John could finish in peace.

An hour later saw John leaving with Chris to go to a club down the street. When they left Adam ordered something to eat for himself and Randy and told them to send it up to room 343. He grabbed his wallet and key card and left his room.

********

Randy was laying on his bed with a cool cloth on his forehead when there was a knock on the door. He slowly got up and made his way over to the door. "Oh, hey Adam. What are you doing here? I thought you went out with John and Chris."

"Nah, I didn't feel like going out tonight. Besides, John needs to get out by himself once in a while. So, I thought I'd come check on you. Chris said you weren't feeling good, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, man. I've been throwing up ever since Chris left. Maybe I ate something that didn't agree with my stomach." Randy replied seeing the concerned look on his friends face.

"Well, I ordered up some room service so it should be here any minute. I got you some chicken noodle soup. We'll see if you can keep that down or not." Adam said just as there was another knock on the door. "Go sit down, I'll get it."

"Alright, thanks."

Adam answered the door and took the tray. "Thanks." He walked over and set the food down on the table and told Randy to dig in.

*******

While Randy and Adam were eating, John and Chris were having a good time at the club they went to. John though was starting to get a little drunk. Chris wasn't faring too bad but he was buzzed. They had just finished their drinks when a waitress walked up with two more.

"Compliments of the lady at the bar." The waitress said pointing to a woman sitting at the end of the bar. She set the drinks down in front of them and walked away.

"Do you know her?" John asked Chris.

"Nope, never seen her before." Chris replied. "But hey, who am I to turn down a free drink?"

"Yeah, that's true. I guess it can't hurt." John said before started drinking down the beer that was set in front of him.

Half an hour later they were both very wasted. "I tink, I mean trink…it's time to go." John said trying to get his mouth to work.

"I think you're right." Chris said a little more soberly than John.

They made their way out of the bar and flagged down a cab to take them to the hotel. Neither one of them were sure they would make it back if they tried walking at the moment.

John was contemplating calling Adam, but he didn't think his lover would understand a word he said right now. Besides, Adam was probably sleeping anyway.

*******

"You want me to stay with you until Chris gets back?" Adam asked an almost sleeping Randy.

"Would you mind?" Randy asked feeling like a baby.

"Of course not, Rands. Go to sleep, I won't leave until your baby gets back, I promise." Adam said kissing Randy on the cheek.

All Randy could do was mumble something unintelligible before he nodded off. Adam sat there watching Randy sleep, feeling bad that he couldn't do more to make him feel better. As he sat there staring at his friends sleeping form he felt himself start to get sleepy. Before he knew it he was out just like his friend.

******

When Chris got back to his room he noticed Adam asleep beside Randy and decided to leave him there until morning. He looked to peaceful to wake up, besides John was probably passed out anyway. He fell onto the other bed and immediately passed out.

******

The next morning, Adam woke up and looked around. He went to wrap himself around his lover when he realized that he still had all his clothes on. He looked beside him and saw Randy laying there, still sleeping. That's when he remembered where he was sat up and looked over to see Chris asleep on the other bed. "Shit, I fell asleep." He quickly got up and made sure he had his key and wallet then left the room quietly. He made his way down to his own room and put the key in the slot.

He noticed two things when he entered his room: John was gone and there was a note sitting on the table. He walked over and picked up the piece of paper and carefully unfolded it. He almost collapsed when he read what it said:

_Adam,_

_By the time you see this I'll be gone. I've done a lot of thinking the last few days and even though I said I'd forgiven you for what you did, I lied. I tried to make it work, Adam, but I just can't look at you every day knowing what you did. I'm sorry to have to do it this way but no matter what you think of me I just couldn't tell you to your face and see that sad look. Don't try to find me because I don't know where I'm going yet. I've already talked to Vince and he gave me a leave of absence. I won't have my cell phone on either so don't try and call me. Just try to forget about me forever and always remember that you have no one to blame but yourself. Your heart needs to think of my heart and how much it hurts. Maybe you can find someone to hand your heart over to. Mine's not available anymore._

_John_

"NOOOOOO!! Johnny why did you do this to me?" Adam screamed. He balled up the letter and threw it away not paying attention to where it landed. He ran into the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of pills he'd had to take for his shoulder. He popped open the lid and poured what was left into his hand. He grabbed a glass and filled it up with water. He looked at his hand which held the pills and then looked at himself in the mirror. He saw the tears pouring out of his eyes and without thinking it through popped the pills in his mouth and washed them down with the water. For awhile he just stood there going over everything in his head. He knew he hadn't done anything to make John mad, at least not mad enough to up and leave him. Finally, tired of looking at himself he put his fist through the mirror and left the bathroom. He laid down on the bed and waited for the darkness to overtake him.

The End…or is it?


End file.
